


Free for all

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harem, Conquest, Divorce, Dominance, Independence, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Conquering the beautiful IronHills and it's capital Eternoth, brought a lot of complications. Dain Ironfoot fell in battle, but his people were not willing to submit at all. While Balin tries to deal with matters in a politically correct manner, sex crazed withering Thorin has only one thing on his mind - to get into the most renowned harem ever.Under his father's influences Fili is manipulated into a royal wedding with the only child of Ironfoot, but Kili is the last person to submit to anyone. Least of all an alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Entering the beautiful city Fili was stunned. It was unlike Erebor in many aspects, this nation living under a clear blue sky. The walls of the dessert city were tall and majestic, standing centuries. The builds were made of stone, making the insides cool under the blazing sun. There were trees, carefully grown and taken care of. If not for the military reason, Fili would be just happy to roam around and see all the sights.

He glanced at his father, riding a beautiful horse. The triumphant King. They conquered another nation. They won huge land and now as the capital was taken, the war was over.

He saw worried eyes watch their army march in. He saw tears in them, desperation. Signs of poverty, and soon more posh houses began, the city divided in classes.

Soon their translator showed them into the central building, one different from the others, a huge circular tower, with golden and green paintings.

“What should we expect?” Thorin asked his advisor Balin.

“A council, who rule the city. They have to issue their surrender, and we will discuss conditions, it’s a legal meeting.” Balin told him firmly.

“Lead the way, I hope you know the language well enough...” Thorin hissed.

“If not, Ori does.” Balin assured him, pointing to the omega translator with them.

“Good.” Thorin nodded and pushed forward.

\-------

“Have you heard? The King fell in battle!” The omegas in the harem were going crazy.

“What will happen of us?” Another cried desperately.

“They will come in and rape us all!” An idiot from the west quarter had a huge smile on his face.

Kili just grunted and rushed to the library for another session with his teacher.

“You know things might change soon?” Bilbo’s words were always full of worry.

“What’s worst than being locked up here?” Kili hissed. He hated the harem, ever since his father decided he was too reckless to be raised outside the harem, and the last three years as punishment Kili was banned to the harem. Of course under the pretence of keeping him safe and of ensuring the correct education.

“The new ruler will decided about the future of the harem, your future and the whole country.” Bilbo told him gently. “There are many things worse.”

Kili glanced around. “You really think they might come in?” He cringed.

“Contrary to what those idiots think... rape is nothing nice.” Bilbo told him.

“How could you...” Kili went silent seeing the pain in his friend’s eyes. “Sorry.” He looked down.

“That’s the worst scenario... you carry more worth.” Bilbo pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Kili asked with a strange feeling. “If my father is dead my political value should be low.”

“Quite the contrary. You value is now higher than ever.” Bilbo made him realise. “To keep the nation in check mating the next of kin, may ease down the country.”

“Bummer... one more reason to split.” Kili mumbled.

“If you get the chance.... I will gladly help you.” Bilbo assured him.

\-------

Balin soon realised their knowledge about the country’s laws and rules was too little to predict the difficult consultations that began. The council tried to bargain, but soon they also realised Thorin was not to be trifled with.

“We cannot let you violate the sacred rules of this city!” A very old and frail councilman insisted.

“Sacred or not! This city is mine now! This nation is mine now! And I will do with that stupid harem whatever I want!” Thorin lost his temper.

“You cannot! The harem is off-limits to everyone!” The man insisted.

“As the ruler of this city, King Thorin can do whatever he desires to your harem.” Balin told the council firmly. He saw a wave of communicative glares fly around.

“They are hiding something.” Balin told Nori firmly. “Find out what.”

“Where do you suggest I start searching?” Nori mumbled.

“The harem.” Balin pointed out.

“Send Ori there...” Nori blended among the many servants roaming about.

“Step down from that topic, I will find a way to fulfil your wishes.” Balin assured Thorin firmly. “Focus on the economical and legal things.”

\-------

“I think I know what they are hiding.” Nori found Balin three days later.

“Come in.” Balin pushed him an empty chamber.

“I caught three councilmen talking in whisper in old Sindarin...” Nori whispered. “They are preparing a rebellion against us...”

“A rebellion needs a leader.” Balin immediately pointed out.

“They are hiding someone of royal blood in the harem... that’s my only guess...” Nori told him.

“Keep your eyes and ears open.” Balin instructed him and sent him away.

\------

“I found a way to make them step down.” Balin told Thorin in the morning.

“What is your plan?” Thorin wasn’t planning to take everything by killing the leaders and councilmen, overthrowing always caused assassinations and rebellions.

“From what I found out they have quite a few omegas with royal blood in there, both female and male. You or Fili could make a legal pick.” The old advisor smiled.

“You’re a genius!” Thorin smiled.

“There is only one catch.” Balin told him slowly. “It means a formal bonding or mating.”

He saw the angry glare. Giving up on conquering as many omegas as possible would be almost impossible for Thorin.

“Tell my decision to Fili.” Thorin egotistically decided.

“I will.” Balin agreed.

\-------

When the news reached the harem Bilbo felt like panic. He knew he had to face them as the one running the harem, and he was also aware he had to protect Kili at all cost. A formal bonding would ruin all their plans. The spouse taking all rights and legal power from Kili’s hands.

“I will meet them and negotiate personally.” He decided.

“I was hoping you would say so.” The old councilman nodded. Nain in fact was the former King’s omega father, and his position was extremely strong. “Later do your best... To protect him... if they chose him...”

“I know, everything will be lost.” Bilbo mumbled.

“Lost is the wrong word... I’m working on that too... but I always wished... He’s so strong and I hoped...” Nain admitted.

“A first kingdom ruled by an omega...” Bilbo shared the same dream.

“He’s like me, he won’t settle for less...” Nain giggled. “If you fail... I will send all our men to get him out before...”

Bilbo just nodded and rushed to get the rights books to give him the rights ideas what to do next.

\-------

Thorin was getting irritated, the council was making things difficult and Balin wasn’t pressing them enough. When finally a representative of the authorities in the harem appointed a meeting he was downright angry. Make a meeting with the King? What a fucking joke. This country was strange, their laws were strange, their religion and customs even stranger.

The guards opened the door and knelt as the new person came in. Thorin saw the spark of a crown on golden hair and it made him furious. Only when the omega sat down he realised who this was. The last king’s consort. His chosen spouse. With a little less contempt he glanced at the fragile intricate crown on the omega’s head. It showed how much the previous alpha respected the omega, and it indicated a lot of respect judging by the value. The robe seemed a little more simple, but there was something adorable about this omega. Thorin’s thoughts were interrupted as he began listening to what the omega actually had to say.

“Since when do wars and politics demand opening the door to a harem!” The omega was angry. “Common rules of war craft state that prisoners or war, harems, omegas, the elderly, women and children should not be affect by the sorrows of war.” The omega easily quoted The Codes of War, a document everyone was forced to sign decades ago.

“Your law gives the King a right to chose a spouse for himself or his heir, within the blue blooded omegas of the harem.” Balin immediately retailed.

“But you cannot do so with force.” Bilbo shot back in a flash.

“The role of the omega is to subject to a higher born alpha.” Thorin’s egocentric words made the omega even more furious.

“Only in uncivilized countries! So I take that is what you want of us? To forget we are people, to forget he had a former King? To be brainless fuckable bodies laid around at the feet of your throne?” Bilbo was spitting toxic fumes at him.

“Don’t worry, you’re too old.” Thorin’s next words drove the omega to even a bigger fit of rage.

“Thank Mahal!” Bilbo noticed wittily. “But it just makes me sorry for all those omegas who have to look at your face when you violate them.”

“Most come of their own will...” Thorin just couldn’t stop taunting.

“If they’re drugged, bribed or paid.” Bilbo was smart enough to bounce it back yet again.

“Bilbo!” The old councilman scolded him. “We’re here to make a deal not start another war.” He tried to ease him down.

“If they obey the law, we will make a deal.” Bilbo inhaled deeply. “But only according to the law.”

“The King demands you introduce all the blue blooded omegas in the harem, and he will make a pick either for himself or for his son.” Balin stated their demand.

“What kind of bonding is offered to the omega?” Bilbo asked.

“First spouse.” Thorin grunted, he wanted to say something else, but he stopped the mean words.

“Only if the omega is willing.” Bilbo repeated.

“Only if.” Balin assured him. “We were hoping you would help us get to know the omegas.”

“If I must.” Bilbo grunted.

“Next Tuesday in the evening.” Bilbo decided to have the last word, he got up not waiting for their reaction and walked out in style.

\------

“Their offer is good, but not good enough if they pick him.” Nain told Bilbo firmly.

“What do you think of them?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“The King is difficult. Moody and temperamental. I dare say he is in withering.” Nain told him.

“The heir?” Bilbo demanded.

“He’s staying in the shadow, but I have a feeling about him...” Nain coughed.

“What kind of a feeling?” Bilbo demanded.

“That he’s stronger and smarter than his father.” Nain told him. “The way he looks at everything... the way he talks...He’s king material.”

“The son of a King to be King.” Bilbo quoted.

“Facts are, we cannot hide him, he has to be there...” Nain grunted.

“I have an idea...” Bilbo smiled. “How to keep him away from their eyes.”

“Just follow the law.” Nain grunted. “If they choose him... Pray it’s the younger, we could work it out somehow.”

“That brute is going to search for the most innocent and virgin omega.” Bilbo hissed.

“They have to agree... and there is a chance if they pick him... then they will really have a war...” Nain giggled and soon began coughing violently.

“Hold your shit... we need you alive a bit longer.” Bilbo embraced the old omega.

“I’m getting too old for this...” Nain complained.

“Let’s just solve this mess... and later you can rest.” Bilbo assured him.

“You mean die...” Nain hissed and rushed back to his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole week Thorin was worked up, while Fili was amused. “I never thought an omega can win a conversation with you.” He smiled.

“He didn’t win! He was rude and disrespectful.” Thorin yelled, the subject kept coming up and every single time and it irritated him.

 “You mean he didn’t fall for your charm and he disagreed with you.” For Fili it was amusing, no one ever stood up to his father apart from a few close friends, so it was just bizarre and hilarious.

“I have a new report from Nori.” Balin walked in with news.

“What did he find out?” Thorin demanded.

“The previous King had only one legitimate child, and he or she is in the harem. Nori only found confirmation that it’s an omega, but we don’t know the name or sex.” Balin told them. “Getting someone directly from the royal line would mean winning. The political position would be firm and the chances of a rebellion would go down.”

“Did he find anything else?” Fili asked.

“Nori is certain there are some preparations for a rebellion, but it will not take place as long as you obey the rules and laws. Treat their customs with respect even if you don’t like them.” Balin told him firmly.

“So tonight?” Thorin asked with a strange grin.

“Tonight.” Balin nodded. “But remember the omega must be willing.”

“That never stopped me.” Thorin was firm.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Balin hissed.

“A pregnant omega won’t have any other choice.” Thorin chuckled.

“A formal mating, with witnesses.” Balin insisted.

“A public fuck?” Fili didn’t seem pleased.

“That’s the law here...” Balin told them.

“I was wrong, the people here do have a lot of finesse...” Thorin joked.

“What if we don’t find the royal child?” Fili asked.

“They will present only blue blooded omegas, so anyway the meeting will be beneficial and any mating promising.” Balin told him. “Just follow your instincts.”

“I’m not fond of a formal bonding...” Fili confessed.

“The first spouse, you can have ten more if you please... it’s no different than having a private harem.” Thorin eased him.

“Why don’t you do it yourself then?” Fili hissed.

His father just smiled evilly.

\-------

“Carefully...” Bilbo gently wrapped the cloth around Kili’s beautiful long hair.

“Do you think will work? If they speak up...” Kili was grim.

“They have too much to gain.” Bilbo assured him. “I made sure all of them will keep their big mouths shut just long enough.”

Kili glanced at himself in the mirror. This simple servant robe was more like him than all the fancy clothes his father told him to wear to formal meetings. He trained in the military and he was used to plain robes.

“I’m too tall and too slim, and this makes me look like a...” Kili mumbled. “It might work.”

“Remember, I made them promise only to pick wiling omegas...” Bilbo told him.

“That won’t stop them if they really want to and if they discover the truth...” Kili whispered.

“It won’t.” Bilbo had tones of scars as proof of the brutality of alphas in his past. “And a formal bonding according to the old laws...”

“Is just like a public rape.” Kili grimaced.

“Stay safe.” Bilbo held him tightly.

Kili nodded but his eyes were dark and serious.

“Serve at the table, and sit at the very end.” Bilbo told him. “Act like the person you want to be and not the one you were born to be...”

“Fortunately there are few things that speak the truth out loud.” Kili smiled.

“And those eager bitches will jump at their chance.” Bilbo assured him.

\--------

Sitting down at the fancy table, Fili felt stunned. Most of the huge palace was superb, but this was way beyond what they saw in other parts. They were let into a first chamber of the harem, a place where the royals could court the chosen omegas. There wasn’t a real table, the tables were really low and you had to sit on the ground on countless pillows all around. It was posh and luxurious.

 Soon the royal omega with the consort crown came in, followed by a few omegas. All of them stunning and beautiful. The crowned omega sat right next to them, and slowly on Thorin’s request he spoke a few words about each of the omegas.

They were beautiful and very different. Some were male and some were female. And all of them seemed extremely willing. The first chance they got, they flirted like crazy, tried to show their charm. A first spouse was way more than most of them dreamt of.

But Fili saw many omegas like that before, he slept with many omegas just alike. Empty and egotistic. Typical blue blooded omegas, weak and manipulative. Calculating.

Suddenly his nose caught a unknown aroma. He glanced around, a few servants were calmly placing food on the table.

They had to bring all the royal omegas in one room, and yet they were trying to hide the one omega they needed. Fili glanced around, how to hide an omega in plain sight. He smiled and followed his nose. Soon his eyes rested on an omega dressed like a typical servant. He was tall and slim. His moves were energetic and swift. His eyes were avoiding looking at him or Thorin. There was something special about him.

“So have you made your pick?” Thorin became impatiently and looked at him.

“Yes, I have.” Fili smiled with ease.

“So which one of these fine omegas seem to be the right one for you?” Thorin asked with a spark in his eyes.

“That one.” Fili pointed to the servant who froze hearing his words. The sheer terror in the consort’s omegas eyes proved he hit gold. That was the one they were trying to hide.

“That one?” Thorin’s voice was full of doubt. “Since that is your wish.” Thorin smiled.

“Is he eligible?” Thorin asked the consort.

“Yes.” The consort’s voice was low and depressed. “Leave us.” Bilbo raised his voice.

“But you said...” One of the omegas began protesting.

“LEAVE!” Bilbo left no doubt what he thought. The omegas considered opposing him for a moment, but after one glace most gave up and left.

“If this is going to continue we need to re-discuss the conditions.” Bilbo told them firmly as the door finally closed behind the last servant.

“The conditions have been set.” Thorin hissed.

“If the omega is willing.” Bilbo pointed out.

“Are you willing?” Thorin growled at the omega.

“Of course I’m not.” The deep voice that answered was calm.

“A first spouse in the royal line of Erebor.” Thorin repeated. “What else do you want?”

“Peace for my people.” The omega spoke in a very strong voice. “Independence for Iron Hills.”

“Independence is out of the question. Some autonomy may be discussed.” Thorin spoke slowly.

“Discuss.” Bilbo grunted.

“Once the bonding is final.” Thorin told him firmly.

“I would like to stay in Eternoth.” The omega made his own claim.

Fili stared at the omega, such a claim... “You will be able to travel or stay at your pleasing.” He made a personal promise.

“I want to have a say in my country’s situation.” The omega mumbled.

Thorin wanted to say no, but Fili was faster. “You will.” He promised.

“That means we have a deal.” Bilbo told both alphas solemnly.

\-------

Fili awaited the ceremony impatiently, he didn’t have a good look at the omega, but the scent itself was tender and thrilling. After that one legal meeting the city council stopped making trouble, they issued the surrender and arranged a formal trade contract. They accepted Thorin’s reign on a few conditions Fili was certain could be overlooked in time.

The ceremony took place after all the papers were signed, and the fancy hall in the harem was now decorated differently. In the middle a low bed was placed with pillows and comfortable sheets, while all around seats were prepared for the council. For a moment Fili felt taken aback so many people were going to watch, but this was the real signing of the deal. To fuck their Prince in front of them, giving him spousal rights and them what they wanted in terms of legal agreements. He felt like a cow in a cattle auction. And it wasn’t a good feeling. His father crudely joked it was just like normal fuck only now there was an audience to admire, and Fili kept hissing back that if so Thorin could do it himself.

“Your name is on the documents.” Thorin grimaced as he began protesting.

When the council arrived and took their seats, he could see they were very uncomfortable too. The old man who seemed to be the most respected and eldest, looked even more pale and weak that day. A bell signalled the arrival of the omega, and for a moment Fili forgot how to breathe. He was so different than any omega he ever met, too tall, too slim, but there was something in his beautiful face showing just how special he was. His hair was gorgeous, long, curly and shining. His skin was a bit darker, but giving his body a golden hue. But the real catch were his eyes, dark and black, looking at him strongly.

He watched the spiteful omega embrace his spouse tenderly, later the council leader did the same. Whispering something to him, trying to calm him down.

It all felt so awkward, he wanted to seduce the omega suspecting he was probably a virgin, but he had to get it down in these awful conditions. He saw fear in those dark eyes and he tried to convince himself that he will have a lot of time later to ease him down.

In gentle moves he removed his clothes.

"Let's do this quick..." He told the omega tenderly brushing the trembling shoulders.

"Don't be scared I don't want to hurt you..." He began whispering tender words.

But as they began the humiliating ritual the fear in the omega's eyes soon turned into pain. He was slickened with something to make the entry easier, but Fili could feel a barrier. A real virgin, something he never had in his life. Most omegas used often by his father, soldiers or officials.

He saw panic and pain, and as he was trying to make it quick it caused even more pain. Then came the fight and struggle. The arms pushing him away were very strong, and it took a lot of force to pin him down and keep him down.

The tears in the omega's eyes were real. And Fili tried to show some sympathy as the knot held them tightly, but the omega didn't want it. Soon both the consort omega and the councilman rushed to aid him, both obviously shaken by the brutal display, and the omega was taken away.

"Now that that is done... let's have a better look around since we're already here..." Thorin had a lustful glare.

"But the deal..." Fili mumbled.

"Screw the deal, it's done." Thorin smiled and left the room not stopped by anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't see the omega for ten days, in the meantime he and Thorin spent a lot of time in the harem, despite the council's evil stares.

Then he saw him again, the omega did not want to talk to him. He tried, he pleaded, he tried to sway him and seduce him, but this beautiful omega didn't want his company.

“I heard you have tried out all the omegas in the harem, certainly you must have found at least one that doesn’t despise your company as I do.” The omega hissed and walked away.

Their next meeting wasn’t pleasant either. Fili was sitting with Thorin and a few omegas in the main hall, when the omega walked by. He could hear the angry comments and vile words from all the omegas’ mouths, and he was surprised the harem did not respect their own Prince. Until he realised he wasn’t a prince for most of them.

“As much as I enjoy the harem here, we have to move back home.” Thorin’s deep voice signalled annoyance.

“So soon?” Fili asked lazily. He loved the warm climate, the sun and the city.

“Prepare for departure at the beginning of next week.” Thorin gave an order and rushed to get things ready.

Fili did not pay much mind to preparing, he just told the orders and he knew his friends and servants would handle the rest. So when he saw the huge party prepared for departure, he was a bit surprised to see the blond omega on a horse right next to his spouse.

The road was calm and dull. Just like any other, but coming back home felt good. As royalty they had luxurious tents, a few willing omegas as company, the best horses and best food. Days passed him calmly and a bit boring.

Until he noticed Nori’s accusing glances. Nori and Ori were his friend’s brothers, so by definition they were untouchable and had a huge influence on everything. He considered them both friends, and since leaving the city, both of them were avoiding him.

Slowly it was getting colder, the heat from the desert giving in to the cold mountains. Fili wrapped his fur coat around him, and decided to talk with either of the brothers. It took him a while to find the them, after asking a few soldiers someone pointed to a fire a bit away from the main settlement. Between a few servant omega tents and the lower ranked soldiers. There was a fire and around he saw four people sitting and talking. Two were wrapped in plain blankets and only when Fili came closer he realised who he was seeing. His omega and the consort omega.

\-------

Nori first heard about the consort omega and the Prince from Ori. His brother easily entered the harem, and his love for books acquainted him with the consort. When the deal was being finalised Ori often expressed great worry, and Nori had to remind him yet again why they were in such favour. Most omegas had dull lives as servants and were just valued for the pleasure they could give alphas. Ori quickly told Nori, that these two... were different. It took a while for him to understand what Ori meant, but the first night in the camp made him realise the essential difference. Intelligence, education and strength. The consort was probably even better educated than Ori, his voice full of certainty and knowledge. While the Prince, was unlike any other omega Prince. Unspoilt, never complaining, taking the crude campsite with serenity.

That very first night Nori realised just how lucky he and Ori were. And how unlucky both omegas were. Rejected by Fili, pushed away from all the sex slaves, slaves and soldiers. Pariahs. Without a tent, without warm clothes, getting basic food rations just like all the other slaves.

The Prince did not say a word. He calmly made a fire by himself, he never complained about the thin clothes insufficient for the changing weather. He didn’t complain about the lack of a bed, and covers.

That first night Nori snuck into the many wagons and pulled out two plain warm blankets. The shy ‘thank you’ made him doubt many things he thought as obvious. Instead of going to the common tent with most omegas he and Ori stayed with the rejected duo. Talking about the stars, talking about the constellations. Later talking about nature, the mountains, the weather and countless endless topics. Bilbo’s and Ori’s knowledge stimulating more and more absurd conversations.

The third day Nori realised something was wrong with the Prince. He had a weak appetite, he often felt bad, and he often threw up after eating.

“He shouldn’t be travelling in his condition. Not on horseback at least...” Nori whispered to Bilbo as the rode along.

“We weren’t given a choice despite the promises given.” Bilbo hissed depressed.

“I’m sorry to say, but what happened in your city, is alike to many others... First time the Prince took a spouse, but I would say that’s not a good thing either...” Nori was honest.

“A spouse is just like a slave.” Bilbo grimaced.

“Exactly.” Nori was depressed.

With the following nights it was getting colder and colder, and so at night they snuggled together trying to keep warm. He stole a few more blankets, but it wasn’t comfortable at all, and Nori knew the journey would take many more days and the passage through the mountains would be even colder. The pregnant omega needed warmth and comfort, less physical strain, more food, better food.

“Why did you come?” Nori asked Bilbo one night.

“I didn’t have a choice. I couldn’t just leave him...” Bilbo told him.

Nori just nodded and slowly a seed in his heart was planted. Treason, sympathy for someone who was opposite to his ruler.

He saw his Prince in the distance, and he bitterly thought of those whores spending nights in the posh and comfortable royal tent. In comfort the pregnant omega should have, and not the cold ground. He glanced at Ori holding the omega tightly sharing warmth and he slowly got up, he saw Bilbo’s sad eyes follow him walking towards the Prince.

“How can I be of service?” Nori asked officially.

“I was wondering where you were. Would you like to eat dinner with me tomorrow?” Fili proposed with a smile, and Nori immediately concluded that either he was completely delusional or equally egocentric as his father.

“No, thank you.” Nori calmly rejected the invitation. “Is there anything else you need?” He asked.

The Prince did not say more so Nori walked back to the campfire, just to pull the blanket and hold his brother. He was aware that Fili was still staring, but soon the Prince left as if there was nothing special about four omegas sleeping on the ground in cold, in a camp where most people had a place in some tent.

“In Erebor it’s going to be even worse...” Nori’s words surprised all three omegas with him.

“Worse?” Bilbo inhaled.

“If he won’t give you enough recognition to give you a tent... don’t expect comfort and luxury in Erebor. The Harem there is awful... huge competition, if they realise who you are... you or the child won’t make it out alive.” Nori told them firmly.

“Why are you making them even more scared?” Ori scolded him.

“We will help you run before we reach it.” Nori decided.

“We will?” Ori was stunned.

“You will?” Bilbo was equally stunned.

“Right before crossing the mountains, we will help you reach the borders of your land.” Nori decided firmly.

“Why are you doing this?” Kili asked in a shacking voice.

“It’s time to do what is right.” Nori grimaced. “Letting you suffer such a fate is simply not right.”

“I’m proud of your decision.” Ori held his brother’s hand.

“The real question is where should we go next.” Kili was worried.

“I’ll think of something.” Bilbo assured him. “I’ve still got a few friends in surprising places.”

\------

Fili continued observing them from afar, his friends with his omega and his companion. Always together, riding, sleeping and eating together. The sudden protection Nori and Ori were giving to those two omegas surprised him. As much as he was aware their position was different from all the slaves and harem omegas they had in the camp, he was slowly realising all four were now suffering from less than favourable conditions.

That’s when he noticed the second person observing them. Dwalin. His father’s old mate, Fili’s weapon teacher and mentor. He always suspected the huge alpha had a weakness for one of the brothers, but respect towards Dori always stopped him.

Nori rejected the dinner invitation, settling for an ordinary slave meal at the campfire with his companions. His friends were showing huge support towards the spouse that didn’t want to be his, and Fili wondered what it would mean in reality.

When they moved out he expected the consort omega to continue taunting his uncle, demanding rights, better conditions and a tent, but the blond omega stepped down, hiding by the distant campfire. Ever since they left Fili wondered why the omega chose the difficult journey instead of staying at the safe harem. Why would he chose being just another omega in their harem, when he could rule that harem? Was it devotion to the prince who was no longer a prince?

The one omega not daring to face him in the whole camp. In fact Fili was hit with the idea that he hadn’t had only four omegas in the entire camp. The brief public intercourse between him and his spouse their only physical contact. He could still remember the paralysing fear in those eyes, and yet his memories were full of pleasure. That omega was more beautiful than all the others, all those who desperately wanted to bed him, but that one didn’t. He tried to put some sense into that idea, but the harder he tried the less he comprehended. He had no idea why he wanted that omega, despite the rejection, coldness and avoidance.


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin had a strange feeling. He kept watching Ori from afar, his best friend’s brother was by definition untouchable, but Dwalin felt a need to protect him. He had always worried that Nori would pull him into trouble, and now seeing the four omegas at the camp fire that feeling doubled.

The Consort and the Prince. By the way they were treated he knew this was Thorin’s petty way of showing them their place. As much as he loved his King, he knew him most of his life. Thorin had many dark sides in him. Possessive. Egocentric and aloof. He knew his friend well enough to know that he in fact wanted the Consort to come to him and beg.

But the Consort was faithful to his previous spouse, something Thorin couldn’t even begin to comprehend, and something Dwalin respected a lot.

He kept wondering how much Fili took from Thorin and from his kind father Frerin. At times he was just like Thorin, but there was also a softer side to him. And the longing glances he kept sending to the Prince were proof that in fact he was thinking about the omega, despite leaving him in the cold. Fili could have protected them both, given them at least mediocre conditions within the camp, but he did not. Was he blind? Was he heartless?

Seeing the four omega at the campsite in the freezing wind, Dwalin had no doubt.

“You didn’t have to...” Ori’s faint whisper in the night proved he made the right choice.

“I wanted to.” Dwalin smiled and gently covered all four with his huge fur blanket. An exclusive present he got years ago from the King. It was large and thick, perfect for the cold.

Seeing a smile in those beautiful brown eyes Dwalin decided to keep an even closer eyes on all of them.

And the next discovery made him so angry he wanted to rip Fili’s head off. How could he just ignore the pregnant omega and leave him out in the cold? How could he reject him, sending a clear signal to all the harem omegas that the Prince was worthless in his eyes? He saw the taunting, the snapping, the mean comments, Nori would react if he was close, but soon Dwalin decided to take a stand to. The first time he sat down by their campfire, all four went silent. What he had on his plate was way different from them, and with a smile he exchanged plates with the pregnant omega.

“You need to eat healthy.” He scolded the omega with a smile.

“Thank you...” He could swear he saw tears in the Prince’s eyes.

“No problem.” Dwalin assured him. He ate basic rations most of his life, so one more trip with ordinary food was nothing special for him.

\------

Kili was waiting for the right time. Every passing day was proof nothing good could come to him in Erebor. Few people in the camp were nice, and despite his initial distrust towards Nori and Ori, the brothers were warm and caring. They kept giving him a bit of extra food, they got them blankets and helped with the fire and horses. Life was dull, and the changing nature made Kili realised they were both doomed in their traditional long robes, perfect for hot weather but inappropriate for winter. Kili hated winter and as they entered the mountains the snow made him feel weak and fragile.

"Tonight." Nori's whisper startled him. Kili quickly nodded and got back on his horse.

As night came they went to sleep as normal. The warm blanket the huge alpha gave them the only thing keeping them warm. He regretted having to take it with them, it was like stealing, but without it they wouldn't have a chance. The alpha was nice, the food he brought was way more healthy and he seemed really kind.

When the camp calmed down completely, Nori gently woke them all up.

"Grab your things and to the horses..." He whispered, and led the way. There were a few guards guarding the horses and camp, but Nori easily knocked them out.

"Quickly!" He urged them to get on the horses.

"Where are you going?" The deep voice surprised the omegas.

Kili turned to see the huge alpha who helped them and gave them the blanket.

To his surprise Ori answered. "We can't take it anymore."

The alpha stared at the tiny translator with a flame in his eyes, and that very moment Kili realised why that alpha helped them, for Ori.

"You have to hurry!" The alpha pulled his horse after grabbing a bag from the ground.

Soon the rode into the night, the snow making them move slowly, but they headed in a direction lead by Bilbo.

"So what's the plan?" Dwalin asked the blond omega.

"My friend lives here nearby." Bilbo whispered.

"Will he help us?" Ori was worried.

"He won't be able to refuse me." Bilbo insisted.

They stopped briefly in the morning letting the horses rest a bit and eat a bit.

"We should make it there by nightfall." Bilbo told them.

"Don't worry I doubt they will be wasting resources to chase us." Dwalin told them calmly.

"They value us so little?" Bilbo asked.

"You're right." Dwalin confirmed. "And I left a note that I will try to chase you."

"Genius!" Ori smiled with a spark in his eyes.

"I get my moments." Dwalin laughed.

Bilbo was right, by nightfall they reached a desolate house in the middle of the fields and forests. There were many farm animals all around. Bilbo walked up to the door and knocked and calmly waited.

“Who comes in the dead of this frozen night?” A very deep voice answered.

“A friend Master Bear.” Bilbo replied to the closed door.

When the door opened, there was a huge man standing in the doorway, and it was evident why he could be called a bear. His long deep brown hair was just like bear fur.

“Bunny boy?” The man whispered in disbelief. “What are you waiting for? Do you want to freeze to death in this dreadful night?” He pulled Bilbo inside and all of them followed.

The house was warm and cosy, a few rabbits in the floor, a cat on the mantelpiece and two dogs in front of the fire.

“I don’t have much to offer, but what I have is yours to use.” The tall man told them. “I bet you’re hungry.” He quickly began preparing some food for them, and the smell made Kili anxious.

“He’s a Carrock?” Nori whispered to Bilbo who nodded.

“Now tell me... Since your mother’s death... where have you been?” The man demanded from Bilbo.

“In slavery.” Bilbo whispered and the man winced with pain.

“Like many of my people.” He showed wounds on his wrists. Evidently from chains. “The world is a dreadful place.”

“Indeed it is.” Bilbo agreed.

“We tried to find you.” The man declared. “The old man went from east to west searching for any trace, but your family...”

“I know.” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

“You look well.” The man smiled.

“My last years were very good.” Bilbo assured him.

“I’m happy for you.” The man poured each of them some delicious smelling stew. “But now you seem on the run.” His words spoke the truth.

“My circumstances have complicated.” Bilbo inhaled deeply.

“It’s good you still have some friends.” The man assured him. “Whatever is troubling you, we’ll help you.”

\-------

Fili was terrified when the news of the escape came in the morning. He wanted to rush after them, but his father dismissed the issue.

“Dwalin is following them.” Thorin did not seem to care at all.

“But it’s cold! In the snow and winter...” Fili began protesting.

“Good riddance.” Thorin shrugged. “The deal was faulty from the start... I was hoping they would freeze to death on the way, but this solution is even easier.”

Fili felt stunned. His father was talking about his spouse. About the omega he wanted, as if he was just a toy to use and throw away. The words were so cruel and heartless...

“You’re a cold bastard.” Balin’s words surprised Fili even more. His teacher never raised his voice and he never stood up to Thorin.

“Politics.” Thorin grunted.

“More like you’re becoming a senile seedless alpha in withering.” Balin hissed and walked out.

Fili carefully looked at Thorin and realised Balin was right. Thorin’s actions in the last two years were more about physical pleasures, his decisions were less and less rational. The last few wars, the latest actions were...

Suddenly a different thought hit him. He was behaving just like him. He had become just like him. And now his spouse, the person he swore to protect, he swore to respect, was gone. In the snow and cold. Without shelter and food. It made Fili feel cold.

He glanced at his father’s red eyes and made a decision.

He rushed after Balin.

“He’s not stable.” He told the old man, who seemed very worried.

“He is not.” Balin nodded.

“Can we push him away from power?” Fili demanded.

“Only you can do that, and only when we finally return.” Balin told him seriously.

“By challenge?” Fili asked worried.

“There is an easier way.” Balin assured him.

“What about the omegas?” Fili demanded.

“Let them be... Their fate is in their hands...” Balin told them. “Dwalin will protect them from danger.”

“Do you think they will be alright?” Fili demanded.

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” Balin asked him. “You didn’t seem to care enough for your spouse not to fondle other omegas. You didn’t spend time with him, you didn’t even try to get to know him. You let him sleep on the ground in the cold, denying him any marital rights. I dare say, he’s better off without you.” The old man scolded him firmly, showing out front his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon arriving back at the capital of Erebor, Balin began the long and difficult process. Declaring that Thorin was withering was one issue, the medicinal problem and mental instability following it, could last anything between a few weeks and many years. The difficult period was characteristic for single alphas, especially with access to harems. The process usually involved losing contact with reality, and a desperate need to breed one last time. With a monarch as powerful as Thorin, it meant going overboard.

First they had to begin giving him medicine to calm him down, later Balin had to deal with formalities, pushing the old King away and giving more power to the heir. Balin still had mixed feelings about Fili’s ability to rule. The last months Fili was acting like Thorin, as much as it could be interpreted as a youth rut, it didn’t disqualify him from ruling. Now at least he saw his faults and tried to remain in control.

After seven long weeks of filling in motions and doctor’s examinations it was done, and Fili was in charge, and so far he was listening to Balin’s advice.

“In the last days a motion came in.” Balin told him solemnly, putting the document on the table.

Fili reached for it and began reading, and with every line his face was growing sour. Balin knew this document would come in, he was aware of the laws in Iron Hills and the latest international agreements.

“Dissolution of marriage?” Fili mumbled in shock.

“According to Iron Hills’ law if any of the spouses feels dissatisfied with the marriage and has feasible grounds, the marriage can be annulated within a year, or dissolved if more than a year passed.” Balin informed him.

“He wants to official cut our bond?” Fili’s brows crossed, there was no such law in Erebor, so it was incomprehensible for him.

“He’s of Royal blood, and as much as this match would be favourable for him and us, certainly the beginning was less than favourable.” Balin in gentle words tried to convey just how bad a husband Fili was. “His grounds are valid.”

“What does it mean legally?” Fili asked worried.

“We will lose control over Iron Hills.” Balin told him calmly.

“Isn’t that very bad?” Fili asked.

“Unfavourable.” Balin agreed.

“So what can we do to stop it?” Fili demanded with anger.

“I will not do anything.” Balin told him firmly. “Your father’s ignorance caused too many problems, our relations with many countries are now strained thanks to his actions. He lost control and that lead to conflicts with Mirkwood and Rivendell. Our relations with Rohan have never been worse and Gondor ignores our diplomatic correspondence.”

“Iron Hills was a key element in that area, and the way you both handled the issue, was...” He stopped trying to find the right word. “indelicate.”

“What if I don’t want to end the marriage?” Fili demanded.

“You would have to prove the grounds are faulty and the accusations false. Which is not true. Or you could try to sway the omega.” Balin told him. “I’m not going to help with either option. In my opinion you should give him freedom.”

“Can we get back Iron Hills?” Fili was firm, the last victory was now a huge loss.

“We won’t.” Balin was firm. “We should focus on re-establishing neutral economic relations. We need trade routes and merchants travelling without limitations. We need good relations, not what you both did... and the damage done might be irrevocable.”

“Damn it!” Fili slammed his fist against the table. “Who is going to rule Iron Hills now? An omega cannot take over!”

“I have no idea.” Balin admitted honestly. “And truth be told if the omega is smart – why not!”

He left Fili alone with the documents, but Balin finally had a feel he broke through to him.

\------

Gandalf was pacing around the huge table at the council hall in Eternoth.

“Have you contacted Mirkwood and Rivendell?” He demanded from Bilbo.

“All diplomatic correspondence was sent.” Bilbo assured him.

“I don’t understand, they have no reason to help us.” Kili, the young Prince asked. Just a few more weeks and he would be crowned King, but first the unlucky marriage had to resolved and they needed some international support.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Ori told him.

“Correct my young friend. Mirkwood and Rivendell have had huge conflicts with Erebor in the last years. If we get their support, your problems with Erebor might be gone.” Gandalf told them. “We already have Galadriel’s support.” He put a letter on the table, with triumph.

Bilbo smiled. “She was always very daring.”

“She still is.” Gandalf smiled.

“What about the threat of Mordor?” Nori asked with worry.

“To keep that risk at bay, we might need to rebuild the army.” Gandalf was serious. “But at this time they will not dare attack.”

“I can help with the army.” Dwalin volunteered. Gandalf glanced at Bilbo with worry, but Bilbo nodded.

“I’m going to summon Beorn as well.” Gandalf told him. “Do you think there is a threat that Erebor will attack again?” He asked the old soldier seriously.

“My brother was planning to take action, deeming Thorin withering.” Dwalin reviled.

“And the heir?” Gandalf demanded.

“He’s not much different from Thorin, but he should listen to my brother.” Dwalin told him slowly. “If he has anything in that hormone driven brain of his...” He added.

“The last thing we need is another war.” Gandalf was pessimistic.

“Agreed.” Bilbo nodded.

\------

Soon they had a huge pile of correspondence to deal with and Dwalin retreated to the barracks where he was training the recruits, veterans and former soldiers. That was his element, and now he was determined to secure the new kingdom.

“We got a letter from Rohan!” Bilbo was stunned. “Iron hills never had good relations with them, but now they are declaring full support!” He smiled.

“Rohan changed a lot in the last years, and Queen Eowyn is very open to new ideas. She abolished slavery completely in her lands, and she’s crazy enough to come here herself.” Gandalf couldn’t stop smiling at the good news.

“Gondor answered.” Ori was in shock seeing the neatly written letter.

“Aragorn.” Gandalf smiled.

“They declare their support and assure that a representative will arrive!” Ori was out of breath.

“I’ll go tell Kili the news.” Bilbo smiled and rushed to the tombs.

“I knew I would find you here!” Kili was standing next to Nain’s and Dain’s graves. His father and beloved grandfather. “I bring good news! Gondor and Rohan will support us!”

“That truly is good news.” Kili gently brushed his grandfather’s limestone sculpture.

“He would be happy to see you back home.” Bilbo embraced him softly, brushing the huge belly.

“Do you miss Dad?” Kili asked gently.

“Every single day. He was crude and rude, but deep inside he had a huge heart.” Bilbo tried to hide the sadness. “He would be thrilled for a grandson.”

“He would.” Kili smiled and together they walked back to the harem. After liberating all the omegas, they decided to live there. It was most secure and most luxurious part of the palace.

\-------

Two months later Eternoth saw a ceremony unlike any other. Bilbo was proud of Kili, sitting on Dain’s throne with a crown on his head. He looked like a real King. The support they got from all the civilised lands was huge, and the table and their halls had never seen so much crowns. Galadriel and her spouse, Elrond and his spouse and their two sons, Eowyn from Rohan, Princess Tauriel along with her brother Legolas from Mirkwood, and many more. But to Bilbo shock seeing a familiar face nearly knocked him down. Thrain Paladin Took, his own cousin, and leader of the tiny peaceful Shire.

“It’s so good to see you cousin!” The monarch embraced him. “Will you ever forgive?”

“Forgive you?” Bilbo was stunned.

“That I couldn’t protect you.” Paladin confessed. “It haunted me for years and the Sackville-Baggins were punished for their disloyalty to family.”

Bilbo had no idea what to say. “I want to tell you that you still have a home. Bags End is waiting for you, so if you ever want to come home... You will be most welcome.” The royal embraced him.

Bilbo saw Kili’s alerted glare and he nodded at his cousin and rushed to his son. Because in his mind Kili was his child. The last representative finally arrived.

“I am sorry to say but our King Aragorn couldn’t arrive at his venue, so he sent my humble person to represent our nation.” The blond man kneeling was wearing a characteristic Gondor armour, and the distinctions indicated he was an officer.

“Faramir Stewart?” Gandalf’s voice was full of happiness. “It’s so good to see you!” He embraced him. That’s when Bilbo realised who the man was, and the smile on Kili’s face showed he also made a connection. Gondor sent an omega, to represent them in a meeting about omega rights and abolishing slavery.

Bilbo loved the evenings most, all the single omegas now staying at the harem with them. The long hours of talking and planning. Legolas extremely educated, Faramir tactful and wise. Soon as more and more meetings took place, it was evident what everyone wanted. A change.

The first real meeting was interrupted with unexpected news. An envoy from Erebor arrived.

Kili could barely breathe at the thought, he felt in danger...

“We’re all with you.” Eowyn told him with all the warmth in the world. “You’re safe...” She seemed to be really moved by the terror in his eyes.

Once he saw him again, walking in with confidence as if he owned the world, Kili felt weak. But then he felt a strong hand slide into his.

“Don’t you dare show any weakness...” The Mirkwood Princess whispered to him, holding him firmly.

In their company with an alpha Queen on one side and the strong alpha Princess on the other, Kili could finally feel safe.

\------

Fili didn’t want to go at all, but Balin made him realise that either he went or he had to send a representation. Fili was considering sending Gimli and Gloin, but the old wise alpha was opposing.

“You’re the Prince.” Gloin told him firmly. “They don’t want to talk to envoys, they want to talk to royals. As much as we will support you, work on your behalf, this is a meeting you need to take part in.”

“I can’t go there...” Fili mumbled.

“You have to. If you don’t, you will push Erebor even further away from the modern international politics!” Gimli his cousin had visited many countries and his knowledge about international relations was huge. “I received word that not only Rivendell and Mirkwood are going to be there but also Queen Galadriel herself is showing up!”

“But my... failed marriage...” Fili mumbled.

“Now you have to go there and prove you’re civilised! You have to erase that terrible opinion, and try to show you can be rational and in control.” Gloin insisted. “A stable international partner, not a crazed alpha.”

“It’s not going to be easy, I know.” Gimli told him slowly. “But not showing up will have devastating consequences. We’ll be pushed even further aside from trade routes and agreements. They already do not consider us in international discussions... this is our last chance to fix what you both broke.”

Fili glanced at Balin, listening in and trying to find a solution.

“They are right.” Balin told him.

“Someone needs to stay here and oversee Thorin.” Fili mumbled his last excuse.

“I’m staying. I’m too old for travelling...” Balin complained. “Gimli and Gloin should join you and aid you.”

Fili looked stunned and startled.

“Stay calm, be assertive and nice.” Balin gave his last advice. “This is your first trial as King, as act as a King should, not what your father did in the last years...”

The whole trip Fili felt nauseous, he knew he would see him, the invitation left no doubt. He was going to a coronation. The last documents about their marriage left a grim feeling in his gut. On one hand he wanted to see him again, to hold him even if only once.

The feeling he lost something very important in his life was drilling a hole in his heart. And walking into the same town after all those sleepless nights was pure torture. Especially when he saw terror in every pair or eyes noticing his banners and colours. Everyone from the beggars on the streets, the sellers on the market, the ordinary people, to the soldiers in the palace, officials.  Pure terror.

And his eyes, so beautiful and dark, were full of screaming fear. That single moment Fili wanted to die. The fact that two female alphas were at his side holding his hands, irritated him even more.

“We weren’t expecting anyone from Erebor to grace us with their presence, but it is a pleasure to see you.” The consort greeted him, there was huge uncertainty in his eyes, but he kept a facade. “Please take a seat.” He lead him away from the omega he wanted to see, but along the table of Kings and Queens. With the right protocol.

“It’s a surprise to see you here.” There was no merriness in Gandalf’s voice.

“Likewise.” Fili mumbled trying to comprehend what he was seeing. The scale of the meeting was way more than his advisors predicated. The Queen of Rohan, whole royal families from Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlórien. A representative from Gondor. Gandalf, a wise mage, leading international politics for years, someone of huge importance. He saw at the further table five more kings from smaller nations, including Dale, Shire, and others he could not recognise. One thing was different when he came in there was a light atmosphere, and his presence ruined it.

The following day Fili sent Gimli and Gloin to the boring legal meeting, fully aware both would represent them. Slowly the idea that Gimli was representing a more open point of view were drilling in Fili’s mind. The discussion they had on the way, preparing him for the topics on the table were in disaccord to most things Fili was taught.

Now as he was sitting, and everyone was voicing firmly abolishment of all slavery not only freeing omegas, Fili was in panic. Slaves were the foundation of their society, the workforce, the way everything was organised. He knew his father would kill him for even suggesting getting rid of the harem.

It was a cold shower to realise all the royals around the table did not have harems anymore. Most had chosen spouses, and the few omegas at the table were treated as equals.

He could feel the accusing glances, the unsaid questions and critical glares. Few of them talked to him, but as the meeting lasted it became clear Gimli’s cheerful attitude gained their acknowledgement. Gloin was a calm man, and his education and knowledge were respected by the officials. But Fili knew why they didn’t want to talk to him at all. Most probably knew what he did...

So far the omega did not talk to him, his eyes would follow him, but the fear was always there.

Fili just wanted to talk to him, he just dreamt of being close to him. Something in him kept pushing him forward towards the omega. So far the omega was unapproachable, always surrounded by omegas or the other monarchs. He had to wait a really long time to get a chance to talk, but it was only after the coronation.

The ceremony was very long and very elaborate. The first omega to be King in the world, an omega with the support of the strongest countries on the continent. He saw the way the Mirkwood Princess was glancing at his omega, and the fact that the omega accepted her presence was hurting Fili.

Standing in front of him he was suppose to give his best wishes. But no words left his lips, he was looking into his huge black eyes, Fili felt out of breathe. He had no words in his head.

“We wish you all the best.” Gimli’s calm voice sounded right behind him. “May your country thrive in peace.”

“Thank you.” The King gently swayed his head.

Fili felt Gimli’s firm arm pulling him away, but he did not want to go. He saw the consort omega embrace him gently as both of them intently watched him go away. With some kind of pressure in their eyes.

“You’re not in control.” Gimli hissed at him. “You can’t go around staring at your divorced husband with eyes in rage.” He scolded him firmly.

“I wasn’t...” Fili tried protesting.

“You were.” Gimli nudged him firmly. “Maybe it would be better if I took over contacts with this particular country.”

“It would be best if you took all diplomacy... since I’m inadequate.” Fili grimaced with depression.

“Very well.” Gimli nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili felt hunted. The alpha so far didn’t do anything, he barely took part in any discussion, clearly sending his two envoys to do the difficult job. Gimli was surprisingly open. His presence at the table always was full of tact and respect. He avoided taking a firm position and things seemed fine.

They seemed fine, up till the moment of the coronation.

He could feel those deep blue eyes follow him, making every step heavy, and every word stop in his mouth. As the ceremony continued as finally the crown was on his head, those hypnotic eyes were scorching red.

He had seen alphas in rage, especially in battle. But this was more serious, his ex husband’s eyes were burning fury. When he came up to give the standard words all the monarchs offered, Kili felt those red eyes stare into his very soul. The crazy mixture of emotions in those eyes was making his legs shake, and his core wet, all his omega instincts kick in.

It was Gimli who saved him, his calm voice and firm hand pulled the Prince away.

“Breathe...” Bilbo embraced him firmly. “Just breathe... he won’t dare hurt you...”

But Kili felt the impending danger, and somehow it had a strange effect on him. He never discovered his sexuality, and the sudden omega instincts surprised him. Coming back to the former harem he felt free and safe. Especially when holding his precious son.

But that night holding Frerin, he felt something different. Something he hadn’t felt before. All his parental instincts were screaming that he wanted another child. The shacking of his legs, the wetness of his core, the smell of the child in his arms, everything demanded one thing from him.

“Bilbo can you take him for today?” The following day Kili asked his guardian to take care of his most previous child.

“What are you planning?” Bilbo suddenly realised something was strange.

“I need to say my goodbyes to our guests.” Kili spoke innocent and frank words.

“You should.” Bilbo agreed, but he watched Kili go with wide surprised eyes.

Kili first stayed in the main hall, some had already left the previous day, so now he had just a few more to bid farewell. Eowyn was the warmest alpha he had ever met, and saying goodbye to the witty Tauriel was also difficult. He promised to keep in touch, and the feeling he made a few friends and had some support was soothing.

Once he was done, he slowly walked to a part of the palace he knew the last group of guests was located. Every step pure torture. Every step full of fear and worry. But the closer he was the more he legs felt weak.

Why did this alpha had such an influence on him? He met so many. He liked Tauriel, he liked Eowyn, but never in his mind he would want them. He never wanted any alpha before the infuriating disrespectful egocentric blond.

Standing in front of the door he was hesitating, the huge wooden door the last thing separating him from a meeting he wasn’t sure he wanted. He was King, and this was his Kingdom and he could do anything he wanted.

He knocked on the door and swiftly Gimli opened.

“Your Majesty!” The alpha bowed politely. “What a surprise! We were just preparing to leave...” He assured him immediately.

“Take your time.” Kili gently told him. “I’d like to talk to your Prince.”

He saw the surprise in the calm alpha’s eyes.

“With all due respect... I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Gimli could barely speak.

“I’m not asking for your permission.” Kili walked by him.

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Gimli asked one last time, signalling he was worried.

“No, some things I have to handle myself.” Kili closed the door behind him.

\------

Fili had no idea what to do. He desperately didn’t want to leave without talking to him. There was something making him hungry for something he couldn’t have. He had no doubt the omega did not want to talk to him. He was at fault. He was the reason why their marriage was broken. The mistakes he made were inexcusable so he didn’t have any hope left.

Gimli and Gloin’s words were also bitter and demanding. He acted as civilised as possible, but they were complaining  that he could try to be more open. The fiasco of the coronation wishes was not left without comments too.

He sat on his bed, slowly realising he was suppose to leave soon. Gimli left him just to handle the last few things.

Then a gentle fragrance reached him, and his heart fell.

“We need to talk.” The calm voice from the doorway, almost made Fili jump out of his skin.

He saw the omega standing here with fear in his eyes, leaning against the solid wooden doorway.

“Let’s talk then.” Fili mumbled and left the bedroom.

Sitting opposite him was paralysing. The brunet came to him, but somehow he did not start speaking.

“I’m surprised you came at all.” The brunet’s words sounded true.

“I didn’t want to.” Fili grimaced. “But my advisors forced me.”

The way those eyes looked at him signalled he used the wrong words.

“I knew you wouldn’t want to see me.” Fili confessed.

“Are you surprised?” The King did not look at him now.

“I can’t blame you. The only person I can blame for what happened is myself.” Fili tried to be gentle. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want another war with Erebor.” The King’s words were firm.

“As long as the decision is mine... I promise not to start a war.” Fili made a promise.

“We’ll see how much this promise is worth...” The omega grimaced.

Those words hurt Fili more than he expected. The huge lack of trust. The grudge hidden in between them. He desperately wanted to tell the omega that he regretted breaking their marriage, that he regretted everything that happened between them. But he had no idea how to say it all.

“I don’t want to look back at the past.” The omega’s words were shocking.

Fili wanted to ask what the omega had planned out. Was he going to remarry? Did he find an alpha to support him? Certainly Tauriel and Eowyn seemed very eager to be with him.

“I hope the relations between Iron Hills and Erebor can be civil in the future.” He spoke again, but Fili remained silent. He could feel his own anger rising in his throat.

He realised he must have become enraged again when he noticed the fear in those huge deer like eyes. He was now staring at him, ready to run, and that option agitated the wild force in him.

“Why do I irritate you so badly?” The frantic whisper brought him back to reality.

Fili inhaled deeply and tried to calm down, to push down his instincts.

“I’m not happy with the way everything went...” Fili tried to find the right words. “I’m not pleased with the dissolution of our marriage.”

The omega inhaled deeply. “I had no other choice...”

“In a way I understand...” Fili mumbled he knew going back to digging up his mistakes was a bad path. “I hope one day you will be able to forgive me.”

“One day I might.” The omega replied sternly. “But you cannot walk into the same river once again... What happened cannot be undone.”

“I regret everything...” Fili whispered.

“I don’t.” The omega’s words surprised him. “I had a reason to step up. I found friends who are ready to support me. True friends come in the darkest days.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you...” Fili desperately reached for his hands, kneeling on the floor in front of him. “I’ll try to make it up to you...”

“Why would you do anything for me now? I’m not your bonded spouse anymore.” Kili rasped, having the alpha so close was driving him crazy. The scent all around him was tempting.

“You don't know what you've lost until its gone.” Fili whispered tenderly.

“Now you say you wanted me?” The omega seemed stunned.

“I will always want you.” Fili rasped just before pressing into his lips.

The kiss was tender and soft, and it took Fili a while to actually comprehend that the omega was embracing him. He wasn’t unwilling. He was responding to the tender kiss, his arms were around his neck.

“You’re so beautiful... and precious...” Fili kept whispering gently tracing his lean body.

“You didn’t seem to think so before...” The omega’s words were contradicting the shine in his eyes. His dark pits full of lust and longing.

“I was a fool...” Fili admitted, kissing a trail down his neck.

\-----

As Kili was resting in his warm embrace, everything seemed wrong. That first dreadful experience made him fearful of closeness, without grounds. Now that he wasn’t a virgin it didn’t hurt at all. Now he was dead jealous of all those omegas who had him. And the idea that hundreds of omegas passed his bed, gave Kili a bitter feeling. It was warm, and so thrilling. And he found himself wanting more. Too bad it couldn’t last. Too bad this alpha was unreliable. Unfaithful. Unstable. Fucking everything in sight. Cruel. He prayed for an alpha who would take care of him, but now Kili realised he had to take care of himself. For his son, for his Kingdom.

He gently untangled himself from his arms.

“Will you come with me?” The question nearly made him panic.

“Never. My home is here.” Kili answered truthfully. “This changes nothing. We’re still not bonded.”

“What if I asked you?” The question sounded dramatic.

“I would refuse. I need to think of my country and right now my people need me.” Kili was slowly putting on his clothes.

The face the alpha made was full of sadness. “Will you ever forgive me?”

“Maybe...” Kili shrugged, his heart was stupid and despite the past his heart wanted to believe those words.

“If I come again... will you talk to me?” The begging voice was full of desperation.

“As long as you’re not planning war or something that would hurt me... yes. You will be welcome.” Kili assured him. “Have a safe journey home.” He pressed one last kiss onto those lips, glancing into his deep blue eyes.

The blond immediately kissed him back with a smile on his lips.

\-----

A few weeks later Kili felt over the moon despite the morning sickness driving him crazy again.

“You didn’t!” Bilbo scolded him.

“I did!” Kili smiled lifting Frerin with ease.

“But that’s so reckless and irresponsible... you don’t have a bonded mate...” Bilbo complained.

“I’m a King and I can do whatever I want, and I need a second heir.” Kili winked at him.

“Which one was it?” Bilbo was suddenly very worried.

“Don’t worry... I’m not planning to ruin our international relations... the same one.” Kili finally added with an evil smile.

Bilbo’s eyes went wide. Suddenly he began laughing. “What a revenge...” Bilbo was nearly squirming.

“My style of revenge...” Kili flashed a smile.

“You are aware one day he will realise the truth?” Bilbo asked him gently.

“It will be already too late.” Kili was an optimist. “And by definition they are only mine.”

“According to law yes.” Bilbo embraced him tenderly.

“Are you going to help me?” Kili placed his hands on his belly.

“Of course dear boy!” Bilbo held him tight.


	7. Chapter 7

“Why can’t I go to my harem?” Thorin was furious. His moods were now a constant worry, only a few strongest and most loyal guards were allowed near him.

“You’re withering.” Fili insisted. He could see that Balin was tired dealing with Thorin, and now he was trying to take some of the burden from his most trusted teacher and advisor.

“So what?” Thorin was all spite.

“You’re staying in here.” Fili told him firmly.

“I’m King and I can do whatever I want!” Thorin was angry. They tried taking him off some of the meds, hoping he would go back to himself, but it backfired.

“No, you’re not!” Balin hissed at him.

“Fili is King now, and since you’re unable to think straight... It’s time for a proper coronation.” Dori’s sound strong voice made Thorin just stare. “You’re withering.”

Thorin just glared at him.

“Fili is going to be King in less than three weeks.” Balin spoke in a tired voice. “Either you calm down and take your meds, or we’ll keep you locked up forever.”

Thorin continued staring. “So you’re imprisoning a King?” He laughed.

“You’re not King. You don’t act like a King.” Fili hissed. “You stopped thinking about our people and our country. You think only of yourself and your dick!”

“I’ve won wars! I brought us glory! My name will be remembered by history!” Thorin hissed.

“As the most insane King ever!” Balin retaliated.

Fili glared at his father with red eyes. “You’re pathetic!” He told him firmly.

“You can’t even seed a child...” Thorin attacked him.

“I’m not planning to be a father like you are.” Fili was cold as ice. “My first decision as King is going to be liberating the harem.” He declared.

“What? How dare you... you little snivelling brat! They belong to me!” Thorin insisted.

“Keep him locked in, and give him his meds.” Balin motioned Fili to leave. “Call us when he calms down.” He ordered Dori.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Dori promised.

\--------

“Sometimes I feel all this is hopeless...” Fili was trying to sort out all the correspondence.

“It is not.” Gloin was calm. They were now sitting in a special office Fili set up, each had a huge desk and there was a huge table in the middle.

“Facing facts, the previous politics strained our international position...” Gimli was calm.  “But as long as we act civil, start no wars and maintain a stable politics, we will rebuild.”

“Do we need a huge military?” Fili had doubt if keeping the huge army made sense, the tables with costs were huge, no wonder his father started war after war to mend the budget.

“I wouldn’t act so irrationally. Soldiers released from the army rarely find employment, we may give them such options, some might want to join their families and find a normal life, but most have no perspectives.” Balin spoke calmly. “As much as international politics might seem a safe option, an army is important too. We must find the resources to maintain it.”

“I have a few ideas.” Gloin spoke slowly. “Are you ready to make the call to abolish slavery?”

Fili walked up to the window and looked outside. His eyes were full of worry, and he inhaled deeply. “Let’s make a ten year plan.”

“That’s a good idea, we don’t need to do it all immediately.” Gloin smiled.

“So can we set up the coronation in three months?” Balin asked him.

Gloin focused on his papers, and he flipped a few books.

“I could use a bit more time.” Gloin admitted. “To gather the right funds. We need to invite many officials so we need to prepare.”

“Half a year?” Fili whispered.

“Plausible.” Gloin admitted.

\--------

Kili glared at the invitation. It was a bit outrageous it was sent to him, but he knew as a King it was expected that such invitations would come. A trip to Erebor. Could he trust him? Would he be able to come back home? Or would he be locked in and kept in a dungeon or harem?

“We must sent an envoy. You can’t risk the trip.” Bilbo was strong in his opinion.

“If this invitation is what it is... he should.” Gandalf spoke slowly. His stay was getting really long, but they welcomed the old scholar with open hearts.

“I have to go.” Kili looked out of the window.

“That means we have to prepare for the trip...” Bilbo was depressed.

“You’re staying as Regent. And I want you to take care of Frerin and Dior.” Kili spoke calmly. “I’m going to face him, and I’m going to come back.”

Bilbo inhaled deeply and looked away.

“Is that your wish?” He asked gently.

“I have to face reality.” Kili was strong. “I’m a King and I’m not going to hide from anyone.”

“I’m going to ask Dwalin to help you.” Gandalf declared. The old soldier was now bonded to Ori, and both brothers were key in council and palace.

“I’m going to make sure everything is fine...” Bilbo didn’t seem enthusiastic.

“I’m going to go with him.” Gandalf assured him. “And I’ll make sure he comes back.”

“I pray you do.” Bilbo was depressed.

\-------

“I know what I’m doing.” Kili told him later when they were alone. Frerin was fast asleep, and Kili was now feeding the tiny Dior.

“I know you think you know... but despite all the things you experienced, there are fates far worse in the world... and I pray you’ll come back safe to us...” Bilbo had tears in his eyes.

“I love you Bilbo...” Kili smiled at him with tears in his eyes.

“Just come back home safe.” Bilbo begged him.

“Take care of my kids.” Kili insisted.

“As if they are my own.” Bilbo assured him.

The next days Bilbo helped him pack and prepare. Their friend Beorn decided to go with Kili as his personal bodyguard, and a few most trusted soldiers would accompany him as well. Everything was ready, Bilbo got special papers giving him Regent rights and with tears in his eyes he watched Kili ride away.

\--------

As the ceremony was approaching, Fili was dead nervous. Would the invited guests arrive? Would Thorin act civil during the ceremony? Would he arrive?

His servants prepared the best quarters for him, everything shining clean and ready, but he got no confirmation. In fact, apart from Rohan, no one replied.

“Don’t worry, they will come.” Gimli’s voice was optimistic.

Fili just grimaced and walked to his father’s room. The last weeks Thorin seemed to have come to terms with the change of power. He took his meds and acted civil. Even getting rid of the harem did not affect him. Some changes caused protest but Fili took a firm stand. He was taking over, for the good of their kingdom.

“Fili we need you.” Gloin called him. “The first guests have arrived.”

Fili looked at him surprised and rushed to the entrance hall.

He saw the tall red headed Mirkwood Princess critically looking around the hall, but she didn’t smile seeing him.

“A pleasure to see you again.” Gimli spoke up and smiled.

“Nice to see you again Gimli.” She smiled. “You remember my brother, Legolas?”

“Of course!” Gimli smiled even more and blushed looking at the tall handsome omega.

“May I welcome you both in my home.” Fili walked up to them and tried to be polite.

Tauriel gave him a simple greeting, but she didn’t seem cold.

“May I show you to your quarters.” Gimli led the way with enthusiasm.


End file.
